Vegito
|-|Vegito= |-|Super Vegito= |-|Candy Vegito= |-|Vegito Blue= Summary Vegito is the Potara Fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta, originally formed to defeat Majin Buu after he had absorbed Son Gohan, and later reappearing to fight Fusion Zamasu. While all fusions have immense power, Vegito's power is abnormal even by Potara standards, as Vegeta and Goku's intense rivalry has brought out an exceptional power. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 3-A Name: Vegito / Vegetto / Vegerot Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Up to an hour Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan, Potara Fusion Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, change the weather, and form defensive barriers that can render absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki, detect malicious intent, difference in power levels, and beings in different dimensions), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegito to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegito grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power, Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Pressure Point Strikes, Power Mimicry (Like Goku, Vegito should be able to easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents and Super Saiyan forms can generate light in pitch-black condition), Healing, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Can project fire balls, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Self-Destruction, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Statistics Amplification (Should be capable of using Kaio-ken to greatly enhance his capabilities by potentially up to twenty times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Adapted to gravity, Resistance to Cold, Radiations, Poison, Paralysis, Mind Control (Should possess a will similar to Vegeta's, who was capable of overpowering Babidi's hold on his mind), and Transmutation (Even after Buu turned him into a jawbreaker, Vegito was capable of fighting and overpowering him), As a jawbreaker, he seemingly loses all of his ki related abilities, but retains all of his strength and durability in addition to his natural skill and flight while also gaining even greater speed, Small Size (Type 2), and Inorganic Physiology | All previous abilities, Analytical Prediction, Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan Blue, Sealing with the Mafuba, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings less than a God as a Super Saiyan Blue), Heat, and Time Stop (Goku was capable of resisting Hit's attempts to stop him in time as a Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken x10, and Vegito should have similar resistance), Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Effortlessly toyed with and dominated Super Buu after he absorbed Gohan as a Super Saiyan) | Universe level (As a Super Saiyan Blue, he matched and ultimately overpowered Fusion Zamasu). Speed: At least FTL+ (Casually blitzed Super Buu. As a jawbreaker, his speed becomes even greater, which, along with his small size, makes him very difficult to hit) | Massively FTL+ (Fusion Zamasu, who casually outpaced Goku and Vegeta at once, had great difficulty keeping up with Vegito) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Universal Durability: Solar System level (Nothing Buu could do harmed him in the slightest) | Universe level (Traded blows with Fusion Zamasu) Stamina: Very high. As a fusion of Vegeta and Goku, Vegito should have comparable stamina. He never tired in his "fight" against Buu, and his fusees have withstood extreme punishment and kept on fighting. However, given that his fusion can only last for an hour at most, his stamina is irrelevant as he will eventually defuse. As a jawbreaker, his stamina should be the same if not even higher due to Inorganic Physiology. Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. Below standard melee range as a jawbreaker. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts, attacks, and Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: His Potara Earrings. Intelligence: With a combination of Vegeta's cunning and Goku's prodigal skill, Vegito is an extremely intelligent individual when it comes to combat, with skill that is matched only by the greatest of opponents. He should possess Goku's mastery of ki and understanding of the Super Saiyan transformations and their costs and his ability to effortlessly replicate other ki-based techniques, along with Vegeta's cunning and skill at reading his opponents' movements. He feigned arrogance in his fight with Super Buu, smugly toying with him to bait him into trying to absorb him so that he could rescue all those he had absorbed, and when he went on to fight Zamasu years later, he discarded this overconfident persona and fought fully seriously. Weaknesses: Vegito cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. The Potara fusion only lasts an hour for mortals, and the immense power of Super Saiyan Blue decreases this time substantially. The Mafuba requires a suitable container to seal the target into. As a jawbreaker, while he gains a huge speed boost and becomes much harder to hit while retaining all of his strength, he seems to be unable to use any of his ki related techniques other than his flight. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood and nature as a Potara fusion, Ki acts as the source of Vegito's incredible power and abilities. Possessing an immensely high power due to his fusee's rivalry, Vegito has access to a ridiculous amount of power and has knowledge of all his fusee's techniques, alongside a host of his own. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Vegito putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Vegito. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet, and one of the techniques that Vegito should have inherited from him. It greatly increases Vegito's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Vegito should be capable of pushing his Kaio-ken to a maximum of x20. After mastering Super Saiyan Blue, which required perfect ki control and a calm mind, Goku became capable of using Kaio-ken alongside this transformation, first pushing it to x10, and then x20, and Vegito should be capable of using it as well. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which Vegito unsurprisingly possesses. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Vegito uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so it is possible that Vegito is incapable of using it, at least during the Buu Saga, due to being part Vegeta, who was still struggling with his evil nature at the time. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Big Bang Attack:' After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegito creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks:' By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Vegito causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegito releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Final Kamehameha:' One of Vegito's ultimate techniques, an attack formed from the combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash. First, Vegito pushes his hands forwards as if performing the Final Flash, and then pulls them back to the Kamehameha position and fires the extremely powerful beam of ki. *'Scatter Finger Beam:' Vegito points all five fingers of his right hand at his opponent and fires beams of ki from each one. *'Spirit Sword:' Vegito can fashion his ki into the shape of a blade of variable length and width and use it in a manner similar to a sword. As it is created by a single use of energy, Vegito can easily maintain its use for an extended period of time, using it to impale and slice apart opponents. It can be shortened into a smaller form more suitable for close quarters combat, or kept at its normal, great length to attack opponents from a distance. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegito creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Vegito can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Vegito can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Vegito should have inherited this ability as well. Mafuba: Also known as the Evil Containment Wave, the Mafuba is a mystic sealing technique designed to seal evil away by sucking them into a special container with a "demon seal" ofuda on it. Goku learned this technique from Roshi, and attempted to use it to seal Future Zamasu, but used the wrong tag, allowing him to break free. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegito will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegito to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegito is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While Vegito only utilizes the base Super Saiyan form in the Dragon Ball manga, he should be capable of utilizing Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 due to his fusee's knowledge. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by these forms, they become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations. Key: Buu Saga | "Future" Trunks Saga Notes: The reason why Buu Saga Vegito is listed with lower statistics than Gogeta, despite that it has been stated that he is much stronger, is that we scale him from the manga continuity, and Gogeta from the anime, as that is the only place that the latter appeared. If we based Vegito on the anime, he'd have a higher rating. Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. It should also be noted that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of Solar System level is roughly a trillion times, making it incredibly inconsistent for even the strongest Buu Saga characters to be listed as anything more than 4-B. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Saiyans Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3